


Perfect Fit

by keijikun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijikun/pseuds/keijikun
Summary: Keiji thought of how lucky he was to have met Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 29





	Perfect Fit

⇢˚⋆ ✎ 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐅𝐢𝐭 ˎˊ- 

It was a bright sunny day, soft rays of sunlight making their way through the transparent glass window, blinding Akaashi's eyes which where just fluttering open at the moment. The ravenette slowly stirred, shifting on the bed as his one arm instinctively wrapped itself around the man beside him.

As he felt the familiar warmth envelop his body, Akaashi couldn't stop his lips from forming a smile. Now he's fully awake, gaze dropping to the brunette who was still peacefully sleeping next to him, a blanket covering his torso. He could hear soft breaths escaping the taller man's lips which made him chuckle.

He looks so innocent, he thought. Akaashi propped one elbow on the bed so he could have a better view of Bokuto. Gently, he lifted his fingers to caress the other's prominent cheekbone down to his sharp jaw. With his black and white hair falling down, he looked more handsome.

Quietly staring at his other half's gorgeous features, the ravenette only realized how lucky he is to have his boyfriend. Not just because of his good looks nor his well-built body which makes any girl drool for him, but for all the things Bokuto did and is ready to do just for Akaashi. 

He remembers the first time they bumped into each other, like literally because the younger male was busy watching the cherry blossoms that he didn't notice the tall man who then was also busy capturing the beautiful sight with his expensive camera. That day, it wasn't just the famous pink blossoms that Bokuto captured but also Akaashi's heart.

"Date me if I'm right, but you really are beautiful, aren't you? Not just in your physicalㅡ ah no, not that I'm saying you aren't pretty, o-of course you a-are but I'm sure your heart is golden too," he tried to say with all the confidence he could muster but then wore out as he saw Akaashi raise one eyebrow.. maybe in disbelief?

Akaashi was taken aback with how straightforward the man is front of him is. It's not new for him to be receive compliments or even be surrounded with suitors but at least he could manage to intimidate them so they won't make a quick advance towards him. He is not the type of person who would date anyone for he knows his heart is fragile and he could easily be hurt. As much as possible, he wanted to guard his feelings, build a high wall so no one could enter.

But with the way the tall stranger was drilling intense stares on him, sending him looks of sincerity and adoration even though they just met, Akaashi felt like Cupid's arrow struck him like a lightning right there and then. He panicked and didn't know what to do. Dealing with strange emotions wasn't easy.

He found himself rolling his eyes and turned away, "No, I'm hardly beautiful. Might as well date yourself, jerk." The ravenette already made a few steps away the stunned giant but then big rough hands gripped on his thin wrist which made the former yelp in surprise. "What?!"

Bokuto's mind was in a haze. He knew he fucked that one up, he wanna punch his own self for scaring the shorter one. Not everyone would fall for your charms, okay? His brain scolded him. Shaking his head as if it would clear his mind, the male quickly chased the ravenette and pulled him with his wrists.

Even after heaving a deep breath, he still couldn't meet the other's annoyed questioning look. "Wait! Listen, I'm sorry if I was too blunt.. I just.. don't know what kind of approach would suit an exquisite man like you. You have this scary aura but something within me keeps on urging me to know you more."

The panicked expression of Bokuto only amused Akaashi but he suppressed that grin that his lips are attempting to form. He's much smaller than the other but the ravenette felt like he was the one towering the latter. "If you wanna know me more, you could've ask us to be friends. Not resort directly with dating."

The taller male gulped, shyly scratching the back of his head. "R-right. You're right." He cleared his throat to stop himself from further stuttering. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou. And you are?"

"Akaashi Keiji."

Who would've thought that their occasional hangouts can be as frequent as everyday. That annoying Bokuto could easily slide in and become a big part of Akaashi's life? If people would talk about effort and sincerity, the younger would not think twice of presenting Koutarou. The latter was a total gentleman unlike how Keiji thought he wasn't because of how he proposed dating like an easy matter when they first met. 

Bokuto understood when Akaashi told him that he wants to take everything slow. He didn't push the ravenette to do things that he wasn't ready to do, didn't force him to share personal stories that he wasn't ready to tell, cared and treated him like he was some fragile glass that would shatter with only one wrong move.

It was the older who managed to thaw the cold ice that surrounds Akaashi's heart, who broke down the walls he built, make him smile and laugh even with shallow reasons and corny jokes. Akaashi didn't know that his world could be filled with bright colors and not just the monochrome ones, didn't know that it's more delightful to have someone beside him instead of caging himself in his own world.

Keiji was lucky to have Koutarou. 

His trail of thoughts stopped when he felt his boyfriend shift in his position. Blinking, he gently grazed the silver and white soft hair with his long fingers. He should wake up the other already. 

Akaashi leaned over closely and started to plant a soft kiss on the other's cheek. Then he shifted and left a few more pecks on Bokuto's forehead and chin until the latter finally stirs from his deep sleep. The latter greeted him with a wide loving smile and the younger male couldn't help but elicit a soft giggle. 

His boyfriend was quick to escape the haze from his sleep and Akaashi was almost stunned when Bokuto was already on top of him, one elbow pointed on the bed to support his weight. "I wish I can wake up everyday with those sweet kisses."

"Your wish is my command, Captain!," he playfully agreed, a hand automatically making its way to Bokuto's hair just to mess with it. He then proceeded on cupping the latter's face softly and gazed at those shining golden eyes. "Good morning, Kou."

Koutarou, despite on seeing the beauty every day, can't stop himself from being mesmerized. What are the odds that he'll end up on one same bed with Keijiㅡonce he thought a cold stranger but happened to be the person with the warmest heart. What more can he wish for?

The older male, meeting the alluring stare of his lover, dived down and pressed his lip onto the other's soft ones. Each kiss they share is magical especially when Keiji responds, he pours all his love in it, making Koutarou shiver at the intensity of what his lover can offer.

What they have is perfect. And both believe they're a perfect fit.


End file.
